


Después de las dos

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, First Kiss, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca ocurre nada bueno después de las dos de la mañana, es lo que siempre le dijeron, pero Louis nunca estuvo tan seguro de eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después de las dos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/gifts).



> Bueno Ross, ¡es tu cumpleaños!, y esta es mi forma de desearte un gran día y un mejor año, es corto pero lo hice con todo mi cariño, así que espero te guste.  
> Está inspirado en el capítulo 18 de la primer temporada de How I met your mother.  
> No está betado, así que cualquier error por favor díganmelo.  
> Disfruten la lectura...  
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Jamás pensó en las palabras de su madre tanto como en este momento. Debió haberla escuchado cuando el accidente de su padre –mientras hacia un viaje de negocios– ocurrió, minutos después de las dos de la mañana, afortunadamente solo estuvo en cama unas semanas y el seguro se hizo cargo de los gastos.

O cuando su mejor amigo de la infancia, Liam, fue arrestado luego de ganar una pelea clandestina a las dos de la mañana, para su  mala suerte –o no– pudo pagar la fianza con el dinero que ganó.

Y también aquella vez en que Niall se intoxicó con mariscos cuando despertó _muriéndose_ de hambre a las dos con treinta de la madrugada, pero el chico lo tomó con calma al saber que solo estaban en mal estado y no era en realidad alérgico.

Sin embargo seguía sin hacer mucho caso, ni siquiera cuando Niall, Liam e incluso Zayn se la recitaron a coro el mantra de su madre –que aprendieron en una de sus tantas visitas a Louis– luego que decidió ir a casa de Calvin, su novio, tras una llamada sin respuesta que recibió justo a las dos de la mañana.

Liam le advirtió que si hubiese sido importante habría llamando una vez más, pero Louis aún siente culpa por no visitarlo cuando le dijo que estaba _enfermo_ y no asistiría a la fiesta de sus amigos.

Así que decidido dejó la fiesta para asegurarse que Calvin no estaba muriendo en su cama, sin importarle la mirada de cachorro de Liam, ni las suplicas dramáticas de Niall, la mueca de Zayn o la voz de su madre diciéndole: « _Nunca ocurre nada bueno después de las dos de la mañana, Louis. Ve a dormir»._

Y ahí está ahora, tras la puerta del cuarto de _su novio_ escuchando gemidos y palabras que no son suyas y hubiera preferido nunca oír. Su cabeza le grita que se vaya, que no vale la pena mirar, pero Louis es terco –demasiado–, así que gira el pomo y sin ninguna sutileza empuja la puerta encontrando a Calvin enredado con un chico rubio, y no cualquier rubio.

Es el nuevo empleado del café al que acostumbra ir Calvin después de clases, el mismo chico que lanza miradas nada discretas sin importarle que él esté presente y no se molesta en llevarle su pedido.

Ambos chicos voltean sobresaltados, sus respiraciones son agitadas y hay pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por sus cuerpos. Louis gritaría o podría lanzar las cosas preciadas de Calvin sobre ambos o  simplemente destruirlas, sin embargo ni la sonrisa cínica del chico ni la mirada desvergonzada que le da Calvin le provocan otro sentimiento de enojo consigo mismo por ser tan estúpido. No hay dolor por la traición ni su corazón se está cayendo a pedazos. Nada. Simplemente él sintiéndose patético por seguir contemplando tan desagradable escena.

—Terminamos. —Son las inteligentes palabras que salen de su boca, quiere golpearse por no tener algo más Louis que decir.

Hace la sonrisa más siniestra que tiene, da la vuelta y camina hacia la salida con la espalda erguida, ignorando los gritos de Calvin, y tal vez sea un accidente –o no– que tropiece con el estante del alcohol de su _ex_.

*

—¿Por qué lo aceptaste? —la voz de Niall es fuerte en el teléfono a pesar del ruido tras la puerta de la bodega.

—Es esto o dormir bajo un puente lo que resta del semestre. Tú dime, Niall.

—De acuerdo —bufa Niall y puede imaginarlo sacudir la cabeza como si fuera la idea más tonta del mundo—. Ve directo a dormir, nada de llorar por Voldemort hasta que Liam o yo estemos ahí, ni alguna otra estupidez.

Louis ríe bajito. —Nialler, ya pasaron dos semanas y no he llorado por _Voldemort,_ y ya entendí mamá, nada bueno después de las dos.

—No te burles, Louis, solo me aseguro —Niall lo regaña o lo intenta.

—Gracia, te dejo, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Recuerda que estoy con Zayn, así que asegúrate que traes tus llaves.

—Las tengo —dice asintiendo con la cabeza a pesar de que sabe que Niall no puede verlo—. Saludos a Zayn, pero recuerda que nada bueno pasa…

—Imbécil —grita Niall antes de cortar la llamada.

Louis ríe y guarda el teléfono para volver al trabajo.

*

El reloj de su teléfono marca las dos cuarenta cuando cierra la puerta de empleados del bar, asegura su mochila en sus hombros y se pone la capucha de la sudadera para tratar de cubrirse un poco más del frío mientras llega a su piso, Liam se ha llevado el auto así que debe caminar cinco cuadras, lo que le llevará unos diez minutos si apura el paso.

Golpea su puerta con fuerza, gritando al instante; se reclama por la  _brillante_ idea mientras acaricia sus nudillos rojos a causa del golpe, pero sobre todo por tomar las llaves equivocadas. _Bien hecho, Louis,_ piensa solo de imaginar todo lo que le dirá su amigo.

Llama a Niall saltando automáticamente al buzón, llevándose sus esperanzas con esta. Recarga su espala en la puerta y se desliza al suelo golpeando su cabeza, lamentándose.

—Nunca ocurre nada bueno después de las dos de la mañana, Louis. Ve a dormir —dice imitando la voz de su madre.

Una risa ronca lo saca de sus pensamientos. Frente a él, usando solamente bóxers, está su _jodidamentecaliente_ vecino, Harry Styles. No puede evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, dando especial atención a sus apretados muslos  y la v de su abdomen que se pierde en sus bóxers. Louis traga saliva que no tiene cuando mira directo a los ojos de Harry y lo encuentra mirándolo de vuelta. Ojos verdes y brillantes sobre él, una sonrisa pretensiosa en su estúpido y perfecto rostro, y Louis quiere tener la voluntad suficiente para voltear su cara a cualquier lado que no sea Harry, pero no es tan fuerte como se cree.

—¿Otra vez tus llaves? —pregunta Harry con socarronería y la sonrisa ladeada que no tiene idea qué significa.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —Louis intenta desviar el tema y las burlas de Harry, porque sí, no es nada nuevo para nadie en ese edificio que Louis olvide las llaves de su casa.

Harry levanta su mano derecha mostrándole el cigarro entre sus dedos.

—¿Quieres?

Louis niega arrugando la nariz.

—Son las tres de la mañana. —No puede evitar el tono altanero en su voz, tan característico de él cuando está nervioso.

Harry encoge los hombros y camina hasta estar sentado junto a Louis. Su brazo desnudo pegado al de Louis, que –a pesar de estar cubierto por la tela– aún es capaz de sentir el calor que desprende el chico.

—Tú eres el que recita los dichos de la abuela mientras se golpea la cabeza ¿quién es más raro ahora, Louis?

Tal vez sea el tono bajo y lento con el que dice su nombre, el olor a cigarrillo, colonia y a Harry que desprende,  o su aliento caliente acariciando su mejilla. O tal vez sea que lleva algo así como seis meses babeando cada vez que lo ve, o hablan o simplemente piensa en él –incluso cuando estaba en una relación–, o el largo dedo de Harry recorriendo su mejilla provocando descargas eléctricas en cada lugar que toca.

No sabe qué es, pero cuando reacciona la boca de Harry está en la suya chupando y mordiendo, sus manos aprietan su cintura, dedos traviesos colándose debajo de su camiseta. Louis se aferra a los fuertes brazos de Harry, sintiendo cada musculo tensarse, y entonces se encuentra sentado en el regazo de Harry. Suspira, y es todo lo que necesita para que la lengua de Harry este en su boca recorriendo cada centímetro. Su piel arde y hay un montón de cosquillas recorriendo su cuerpo entero, y está seguro que no se ha sentido así antes.

Harry libera su boca, está agitado –ambos lo están–, labios hinchados y mejillas enrojecidas, desliza una mano por su mejilla hasta sus labios, con el pulgar limpia el rastro de baba que había en sus labios; Louis cierra los ojos disfrutando el toque. Harry le da un beso en la frente antes de depositarlo nuevamente en el suelo, Louis abre los ojos viendo al chico caminar hacia su piso, una punzada cruza su pecho en el momento que abre la puerta, Harry voltea mirándolo directo a los ojos, humedeciendo sus labios.

—¿Vienes? —es todo lo que dice antes de girarse y entrar en el apartamento dejando la puerta abierta tras sí.

Louis sonríe ampliamente y se pone de pie tomando sus cosas, recuerda –solo por un momento– lo que su madre dice, y tal vez tenga razón y sí cosas malas pasan después de las dos de la mañana,  piensa Louis. Y sí, tal vez Louis también es un idiota por no ir a dormir a su casa después de las dos de la mañana, pero tampoco nadie ha dicho que las cosas malas después de las dos de la mañana no sean el inicio de cosas sorprendentes.

**Author's Note:**

> No se olviden de dejar kudos y comentarios, gracias.


End file.
